raiderz_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Teress Plain
Outside of the bustling port city of Ingen, lays the quiet land of Teress Plains. There are several regions within Teress Plain where settlers of all kinds have staked their claim in this fertile land. Locked chests left by passing travelers have been scattered throughout the region. Valuable gems and ores can be mined from stones which have been left untouched for centuries. There are many treasures to behold within Teress Plain. Lore A few years ago, when the Teleport Stone was discovered, the goverment forced the villagers out of their homes to excavate the stone. The People who remained until now are not leaving because of that, but because of the Rengot Goblins and wild animals, whose numbers seem to be increasing rapidly. In other words, not everything is the excavators' Tranquil Forest Dark, scary, and full of spiders. The Tranquil Forest is an arachnophobic's worst nightmare. Poisonous spiders have claimed this land as their home and traces of their presence are visible by the amount of spider webs forever covering the area. Chaotic Tree Spirits roam the forests, looking to destroy anyone who dares step foot onto their sacred land. fault. Rengot Goblin Territory ' ' West of the Teleport Digs is Rengot Goblin Territory. Deadly Rengot Archers and Warriors patrol the perimeter of their stronghold, ensuring that only their Rengot king may enter their fortress. Within the wooden walls, Rengot officials plan their next attack on the Teleport Digs site. In order to continue the Teleport Digs project, these nuisances must be eradicated. Vesphio Camp ' ' The Vesphio bandits have fortified a stronghold on the northern outskirts of the Teress Plain. These bandits have terrorized surrounding farms and settlers, kidnapping or murdering anyone who stands between them and easy loot. They are all superior swordsmen, who won't think twice about challenging you to a duel to the death. But be warned, these bandits have no honor! The Teleport Stone ' ' Before the appearance of mankind, Rendel was where the Ancient Species lived in groups. It used to be the ferocious battle field of the ancient war. Because of Bella, the king of the gods, the Ancient Species had to tear apart from each other. Due to the nature of their species, they couldn't live in Rendel anymore. The Teleport Stone was created by one of the clans of the Ancient Species that had great magical powers. The mankind didn't know how to use this stone for a long time, but they have recently discovered that with the piece of this stone, they can teleport to other places. The Teleport Stone was first discovered at Riode region near Rietz, the capital city. The stone that was discovered at Riode was almost intact, so additional excavation wasn't necessary. But the Teleport Stone at Teress Plain was found buried deep underground, so it is still in the process of excavation until the present day. There are a total of 3 Teleport Stones in Rendel and the portal that is at the low south of Rendel has lost the magic power, so players can only use the two Teleport Stones. Gallery